


Adorned

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Piercings, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Pierced!Michael, Top!Michael, dick piercings, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael’s adornments down below are just an indication that there’s more than meets the eye.





	Adorned

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Piercings Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!!

When Sam Winchester first met Michael Milton, he made several wrong assumptions about how he would be in the bedroom and was gladly proven wrong. 

He had assumed that if Michael was an ice cream flavor, he’d be, at most, French vanilla bean. Michael was anything but vanilla in bed. Sure, if Sam asked for vanilla, Michael would gladly acquiesce to the request, and it would be just as good as when they were kinky. And oh, were they kinky. Handcuffs, collars, all forms of discipline, role play… hell, even sounding and knives made their way into their bedroom games, and they were safe about it. Safewords at all times and constant communication. 

However, Sam had his own personal kink about Michael’s sexual appearance, and it was the first indication that there was more to the ADA than met the eye. 

Michael was pierced below the belt. And not just once, several times. 

He had a Jacob’s ladder going from balls to just under the head of his cock, along the frenulum. He had a reverse Prince Albert piercing that crowned his cock beautifully, gauged at an 8 if Sam remembered correctly (he also didn’t care). He then also had a small hafada piercing on his ballsack, almost perfectly centered. 

Sam loved them all, and they all drove him wild. 

Sure, the piercings made sucking Michael’s cock hard, but Michael preferred to have soft little suckles around the head to just under where he was cut, which was just past the first rung on the Jacob’s ladder and Sam was more than content with that. At least then he could taste all of Michael’s cum before it went down his throat. He couldn’t help it, he loved the taste and also loved the way the reverse Prince Albert rested on his tongue. 

Besides, the way Michael’s cock was pierced meant that, in Sam’s not so humble opinion, it was built for fucking someone. And Sam  _ loved  _ it. 

One, because Sam loved feeling the smooth bars, balls, and ring slip slowly into him. It provided the sweetest little burn as they slipped in, Sam’s hole stretching around the metal ever so slightly and then back to cock before the next one. 

Two, because of Sam’s favorite reason for being fucked with the piercings in, which was the  _ constant  _ stimulation of his prostate. 

Sam’s always had a slightly engorged prostate when he’s not aroused and when he is, it’s even larger. The way the piercings slip over it made Sam soar to new heights (and has gotten him into trouble more than once for cumming without permission- but how could he hold off? The piercings massaged his prostate!). And the faster that Michael pounded into Sam, the more pleasure Sam felt and the harder he came (whether he was given permission or not if they were playing games). 

Michael said that the hafada was for “decoration”, but Sam’s learned a nifty trick. The nift trick being that if he took the small silver hoop that Michael traditionally wore there between his teeth and ever so gently pulled on it, Michael would whine and call Sam a ‘tease’ and a ‘brat’. Which, of course, would only make Sam continue to do it until Michael pulled his hair with a growl, making Sam look up oh so innocently. It never fooled Michael but they both enjoyed it a lot. 

Sam was now considering getting his own piercings for Michael to use for more pleasurable torture on him. He was considering getting his nipples pierced. Or maybe a lip. Or even both. Who knew? He hadn’t even decided yet. 

After all, these decisions shouldn’t be made lightly. There were considerations to take in, pros and cons to weigh, that sort of thing. Because Sam Winchester didn’t become an amazing defense attorney by not weighing everything in perfect measure. 

But then again, neither did Michael Milton as an ADA. He did not make any rash decisions, for his piercings or his life in general. 

The only exception was the hafada. That was an impulsive eighteen year old Michael’s decision as a small act of rebellion. However, it’s his favorite piercing. 

Sam can’t choose a favorite piercing. He loves them all and he loves Michael. 

Michael also loves Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
